


Licked

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai doesn't like massages. He really doesn't. Too bad Uruha doesn't like to take no for an answer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt on [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet)'s [GazettE kink meme](http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/582184.html): _Massage leading to sex! One person wants to give the other a relaxing rubdown, but things heat up quickly . . . Pairing is up to you (extra cookies for Kai being involved, though!)_ Beta by the lovely ldybastet! :3
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

Some days, Kai thought to himself, it really wasn't worth trying to argue with Aoi. 

"Look, I don't want one, can we just leave it at that?"

"But why?" There was a distinct whine to Aoi's voice as they pushed open the door to the dressing room together, disturbing Uruha, who'd been quietly practicing nearby. "Ah! Uruha! Help me out here, make Leader-san tell me why he doesn't want me to give him a massage!"

Heaving a sigh, Kai raised both hands in exasperation at Aoi's stubbornness. "I just don't enjoy them! Is that so weird?"

"You've obviously never had a good one." Aoi placed one hand on his chest proudly. "I, however, happen to give excellent massages. I've never had any complaints from Ka-"

Both Kai and Uruha raised an eyebrow simultaneously. "Ka...?"

Aoi deflated immediately. "Never mind. The offer's still there though."

"And I appreciate that, but I don't think I'll be taking you up on it. Now if you'll excuse me..." Kai turned on his heel and left, completely missing the thoughtful expression that crossed Uruha's face.

***

Kai had almost forgotten about the incident, right up until he walked into his hotel room later that evening and found Uruha sitting there on his bed waiting for him, wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and not much else. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how did you get in here?"

"Sweet-talked the girl at the desk."

"Dressed like that? I'm not surprised it worked!" Kai ducked, giggling, as a pillow went flying past his head. "So? I'm assuming there's a reason for this visit?" 

Uruha winked. "It's a surprise. First, you're to go have a shower. Make sure you wash everything!" As Kai moved past the bed to go to the shower, Uruha grabbed his arm and pulled him down to murmur lowly in his ear. "And I do mean everything."

Kai raised an eyebrow at this but didn't ask any further questions, instead heading to the bathroom for the fastest shower of his life, making sure to wash every nook and cranny as instructed. To say he was curious about what Uruha had planned was putting it mildly. 

In no time at all, he walked back into the room again, still dripping and towel tied loosely around his hips. Uruha nodded his approval and motioned Kai towards the bed.

"All right, now go lie down on your stomach."

Kai did as he was told, crossing his arms in front of him and resting his head on them gently, then impatiently craned his neck around to try and see Uruha again. "So? What are you..."

The bed bounced as Uruha threw himself down next to Kai enthusiastically. "I'm going to give you a massage!"

A what? That wasn't exactly the kind of surprise Kai had been hoping for - hadn't he made himself clear earlier? Kai frowned and tried to protest. "But!"

"No buts!" Uruha punctuated this with a quick slap to Kai's arse. "I can understand you not wanting Aoi to get his hands all over you, but this is me. If you really decide you still hate it, I'll stop, ok?"

"I..." Kai's shoulder's sagged as he realised there was no way out of it - it was almost impossible to stop Uruha once he'd made his mind up to do something. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad? "Yeah, ok. Do your worst."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic!" Uruha's hands found their way to Kai's broad shoulders and started to rub at the knots gently. "You're so stiff! Do you ever untense?"

"Not while we're on tour..." Kai rested his head on his arms again, trying to relax into Uruha's touch. It was difficult at first - he'd always found massages a painful rather than enjoyable experience, had never really seen the point of them - but Uruha's actions were soothing, large hands moving gently but firmly down Kai's well-muscled back. It was so very different from the intensive and very business-like massages he'd received before. Uruha was definitely skilled, which made Kai wonder exactly who he'd learned it from. 

"Ah, almost forgot." There was movement behind Kai and the sound of a bottle top being flipped opened, then Uruha's hands were slick when they returned, rubbing some kind of scented oil into Kai's muscles. Whatever it was, it was strong, filling the room with the smell of something Kai couldn't quite place - spicy and sweet at the same time, but far from unpleasant. He let out a sigh and buried his head further into the crook of one arm as Uruha continued his ministrations. It was relaxing, but also... stimulating. After all, the feel of Uruha's hands rubbing against his skin was arousing at the best of times, and given that Kai was almost completely at his mercy like this ...

Kai started to pant as Uruha moved down to his lower back, hands rubbing in small circles just above his arse. There was no way to deny he was enjoying it now, not when there was some serious physical evidence to prove it. He squirmed against the bed, trying to get some friction to relieve his poor, trapped cock. At least Uruha felt the same way, the sweatpants doing nothing to hide the erection now brushing against Kai's leg. Kai fought hard against the urge to turn over and just grab Uruha - his surprise was going well so far, so why spoil it now by being too impatient? 

There was a pause, and Kai licked his lips as Uruha's hands came to a rest on top of the towel. He laughed weakly. "You not going to stop there, are you?"

"Don't worry. We're just getting started."

The towel was pulled to one side quickly, the sudden burst of air cool against Kai's skin, before Uruha started to fondle and caress his arse. Kai found himself eagerly spreading his legs as much as he could, allowing Uruha's fingers to dip down and slide teasingly against his entrance before they were removed altogether. The bed shifted underneath him as Uruha changed position, then the hands returned, gently pulling apart his cheeks. Kai held his breath. 

"You did wash everything, right?"

Kai's reply was hoarse, mouth dry with anticipation. "Yeah."

"Good." There was a moment where Kai could feel Uruha's breath brush hotly over his entrance, then something hot and slick slid teasingly around the hole. Was that... Was that his tongue? Kai groaned and wrapped his hands in the sheet in front of him tightly, an involuntary shiver passing through him as Uruha continued to lap wetly against the tight ring of muscle. His tongue ran expertly around the edges, teasing the sensitive nerves and occasionally dipping just inside. Kai found his hips bucking with each new lick, wanting to feel more of that slick muscle inside of him - it had to be one of the most intimate acts Kai had ever experienced, hot and oh-so dirty. He kept his head down, trying to stifle the moans that kept spilling from his lips, convinced that he was being loud enough for the next room to hear him.

There was another soothing touch to his back, then Kai almost growled in frustration when Uruha removed his tongue. Luckily, it was quickly replaced by a slick finger, repeating Uruha's previous actions before slowly sliding inside Kai to the knuckle. One finger became two, then three, then they were gone, and Kai could feel the wet tip of Uruha's cock pressing between his cheeks, just rubbing lightly against his hole.

"Uruha, please, I can't... I can't take..." Kai's pleas were quickly transformed into a drawn-out moan as Uruha pressed forward and slowly started to enter him. The slow pace didn't last, however - once Uruha was fully sheathed and certain that Kai had adjusted to him, he started to thrust hard and fast. It was all Kai could do to keep up, leaning hard on shaking limbs and pushing his hips back roughly to meet Uruha with each thrust. Maybe it was because he was still feeling overwhelmed from the sensations Uruha's tongue had provided or maybe they were both still too worked up with left-over adrenaline from the day's live to be able to take things as slow as he would have liked, but Kai found himself on the verge of coming far too quickly for his liking. One of Uruha's hands came round to play with his neglected cock, and a few short strokes was it took before Kai came suddenly with a sharp cry, Uruha following soon after.

They lay quietly for a while afterwards, just holding each other as their breathing returned to normal. Then Uruha ran his finger along Kai's jaw and used it to tilt his chin upwards so their eyes met. "So tell me, still not a fan of massages?"

"Hmm... Not sure. I think you'll need to give me a few more, just to make sure." 

Chuckling, Uruha leaned down and kissed Kai briefly on the forehead. "I think I can manage that."


End file.
